


Lunar Eclipse

by Sheyshen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, this is an old fic that i figured would be good to share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Aulara is a young orphan aspiring to be a hero while growing up surrounded by war. Kieran is a prodigy being carefully trained to carry on his family of proud hunters. And this is how they meet.(This is mainly told through Aulara's experiences and is an older fic that was buried and felt people might enjoy.)





	1. Chapter 1

            The sound of raindrops hitting the white cobblestone pathways that wound their ways through the city of stormwind echoed softly. The usually bustling capital city quiet as the rainstorm sent citizens and adventurers alike seeking warm hearths and soft beds. The same went for the children of the orphanage in the city's cathedral square. The windows of the small building were lined with children of varying ages and races watching almost serenely as the rain fell, darkening the pavement drop by drop.

            Their matron had ordered them to go indoors after a wizard from the Mage tower had gone around warning people of an incoming storm. While most returned indoors with little complaint, a few cried or screamed about not wanting to for various reasons. But one in particular stood out from the rest. 

            "Enough Aulara! We have already discussed this and you are not ready!" The matron shouted. She tried to keep her voice low so as to not startle the other children, but her annoyance at this subject being brought up for the hundredth time caused her to lose her patience. The matron, Shellene, was kind and loving to these poor children, but even she was on her last nerve with the constant pestering. 

            "But matron! I'm already 17! I've seen others my age already signing up to be an adventurer, why can't I?" Aulara pleaded, giving the most pathetic puppy eyed look that she could muster as the matron looked up at her sighing dramatically. The girl, while young in age, was already much taller than most of the other people she had met in her short life. Standing at around 6'4" the next tallest in the orphanage was the oldest boy at a solid 6'. But her height never caused the matron, or even any of the other children for that matter, to fear or reject her. In fact her height is considered normal amongst her kind, the night elves. 

            Seeing this argument going nowhere yet again, Aulara rolled her silver pupilless eyes sarcastically as she sat herself down in a nearby chair. The matron sighed again and walked around to stand behind her and began braiding her long white hair. 

            "Lara, I'm only doing this for your own good. You have yet to finish your training as a priestess, so until you do I will have to stand by my answer of no." Shellene whispered as she combed and crossed the hair. 

            Aulara huffed in annoyance but nodded slightly in understanding. "So all I need to do is finish my training and I'll be able to be an adventurer..." She grinned proudly as the matron tied off the braid and gave her child a look of concern. 

            "I still don't think the role of an adventurer suits someone like you. You have such a magnificent healing ability, if you want to do anything, why don't you become a priestess at the church or in Darnassus? Of all things I've never understood is why an adventurer?"

            "It's in my blood! Both my parents were adventurers who lent their swords and bows to the alliance during the third war. They even met when they were put on the same team for a quest! Isn't that romantic?" Aulara practically purred as she spoke. 

            "And where did that get them?" An older kid laying a nearby bed asked annoyed, "They died the same as the rest of our parents, by scourge blade."

            "Now Koren. Don't say things like that." Shellene scolded. 

            "Why not? It's true, whether your parents were soldiers, civilians, or adventurers, you're still in the same boat as the rest of us here." He growled, sitting up.

            "Well at least my parents made something of themselves. What were your parents again? Bakers?" Aulara taunted. 

            "What of it? That's honest work." 

            "Aulara, no." Shellene warned, knowing exactly where this was going. 

            "True... except I heard that the source of the scourge was from the tainted grain." She smirked, "if it wasn't for the Lady Proudmoore and Prince Arthas finding the way it was spread we probably wouldn't even have a city now."

            Koren jumped to his feet, "You have no idea what it was like in Stratholme Lara!" He grabbed her by the collar of her soft violet robes, pulling her so his face was inches from hers. "I managed to escape to Uther's camp thanks to my parents, just in time to see my home be broken into by human soldiers and." He bit his lip to stop himself, tears welling in his eyes at the memory. 

            "Enough you two!" Shellene snarled as she separated the pair. "To bed! All of you! We have a long day tomorrow, we'll need plenty of rest before we head out to the Darkmoon Faire." She grinned proudly at her kids as she released the squabbling pair, shooing them off to their respective bunks.

            After all the kids had settled down Shellene finally left the room and headed to sleep as well.

            For a long while Aulara laid there listening to the quiet breathing of the other children and the soft ticking of water striking stone. She closed her eyes, imagining her parents as they were when she was but a toddler. She could barely remember them now, over fifteen years later, but she still cherished the memories she could recall. She frowned as Koren's words pushed their way into her mind.

            Yes, all the children here were orphans from either scourge or Horde related losses, but that... She sighed, opening her eyes slightly and rolling over, shifting her braid so it draped over her shoulder. She could watched the little ones sleeping peacefully, having fallen into a deep slumber quickly. A tiny whimper escaped one as a nightmare certainly plagued the child.

            Sitting up, Aulara got out of bed and went over to the child, speaking quietly to them, calming them until she could tell the dream had passed. She smiled softly at the sleeping form before going back to the windows and looking out at the night sky. She had gotten so used to living like a human, but being awake during the night was still much a part of the tall elf. She couldn't see the moon due to the storm, but she knew it was there and that comforted the priestess.  

            "Can't sleep?" A voice to her right quietly asked.

            She jumped slightly and glanced over to the side to see Koren sit down in a nearby chair, yawning dramatically in the process.

            "I never can, you know that." She sighed as she returned her attention to the dark sky.

            He shrugged as he scratched his head absentmindedly. "I have to ask." He paused. "What kind of adventurers were your parents?" He looked at her expectantly, interest plain on his face.

            "This isn't the first time I've talked about them." She stated plainly. She sat there listening to the rain for a while before continuing. "My mother was a hunter, and my father a warrior." She smiled at the thought, "Although he always wanted to be a druid like his brother."

            Koren watched her as her mind clearly began pulling at old memories. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he always worried she would forget them. While he had been brought to the orphanage at around 10 years old, she had been there since she was only 4 or 5.

            "You know, my auntie was a priestess like me. She fought for our world too, when Archimonde attacked the world tree." She turned her attention to the boy, "That staff I have is hers."

            Koren nodded, "I remember you telling me about it a few months ago." He laughed quietly.

            Aulara watched him intently as the boy's laugh turned into a yawn and a grumble. "I'm sorry Koren."

            He looked up at her, surprise plain on his face, "For what?"

            "For what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that." She looked away, feeling guilty for her words. She knew it was hell for him to get out of the town when it was set aflame by his own kingdom. And she knew he blamed himself for his family's death.

            "You didn't mean it." He said bluntly, "So don't worry about it." He smiled sleepily at her, "My sister always used to tell me that when people get upset about something, they don't think and will say things they don't mean to. I understand."

            "What makes you think I was upset?" She asked, annoyance in her voice.

            "You always get upset whenever the matron tells you that you can't do something. Climb the church, become an adventurer, go meet the prince by sneaking into the castle."

            "Those were all good ideas y'know."

            "You're over 6 feet tall, I don't imagine you could sneak anywhere." Koren retorted.

            "There are plenty of night elven rogues in the world." Aulara returned.

            "But you're not one of them Lara," Koren growled. The pair had been keeping quiet, but somehow her apology had turned from a friendly conversation to another argument. "You're more likely to trip on your own dress than managing to sneak into the castle."

            Aulara quickly rose to her feet, staring down at the shorter male, "And what of you? Mister 'I want to be a paladin.'"

            Koren too jumped to his feet, pulling himself to his full height. A height that was still about a half foot shorter than the woman he was attempting to intimidate. "Paladins are strong and can help people."

            "So can-" Aulara was cut off as she started speaking by a sound of bare feet on wood and the soft illumination of a candle catching her eye.

            No sooner had she noticed the light, she bolted for her bed, Koren noting her reaction and doing the same. Both arrived at their respective beds and hid under the covers as Shellene opened the door leading to the room.

            She looked around the room, inspecting the beds, and making sure all the children were sleeping. Her eyes lingered on Aulara's bed a moment longer than the rest, before doing the same towards Koren's. She sighed, shaking her head before exiting the room once more.

            Aulara breathed a sigh of relief as she snuggled back down in the blanket. She half expected Koren to return to continue their argument, but a glance towards the boy's bed, she found that he was more tired than he had let on, and had fallen fast asleep.

            Sighing again, Aulara rolled onto her back, laying her braid across her chest and rubbed the hair between her fingers in thought. Her mind went back to the memories of her family, as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

            Morning came too quickly for Koren, but much to slowly for Aulara and the other children who waited eagerly in a cluster in front of the orphanage as Shellene finished gathering things for their stay at the Goldshire inn that night as well as any other necessities she could think of. Nodding to herself she exited the building to be greeted by the small crowd of children. Smiling sweetly, she set off with the children walking behind her. 

            The trek through Elwynn forest to Goldshire went smoothly. The matron was certain that if there were any Defias hiding nearby, they would be wise enough to leave a group of children be. But even with that certainty she was grateful when a patrol guard quietly joined the pack of children, keeping three steps behind the slowest child. 

            After everyone arrived at the town Koren made his way to the guard to thank him, his eyes twinkling in awe. Shellene laughed quietly at the boy, his admiration of the soldier clear on his face. Following the boy's lead, the rest of the children began crowding around the guard, asking him various questions.

            Shellene chuckled at the sight before clapping her hands loudly to regain the attention of her group. "Alright everyone, give the nice man some room." She smiled brightly at him as she spoke. "First off, thank you sir, for escorting us to town." 

            The guard smiled, "It was my pleasure m'lady. The roads can be a dangerous place."

            "So I've heard." Her bright face grew downcast a moment as she recalled the reports she had overheard recently of the increasing Defias activity. Their leader had been killed by adventurers recently, and many civilians believe that the latest activity may be the brotherhood plotting their revenge. 

            Pulling herself from those thoughts, Shellene returned to the original topic, her smile returning in full force. "Now then. I know you all have been waiting patiently for this day to come. The Darkmoon Faire is just behind us!" A cheer rose from the mass of children. Shushing them a few second later, she continued, "but before we go, I need to make clear to you some rules I want you all to follow. First, please don't break anything. Second, don't pick fights. There will be members of both the Alliance AND the Horde at the Faire and I want you all to get along and have fun. Third, please don't wander from the fairgrounds, I hear there are wolves in the surrounding forest, so please be careful. And lastly don't wander on your own. I want you all to pair up and watch each other until nightfall. Understand?"

            The children nodded quickly, already picking who they wanted to play with at the Faire. "Then before we take the portal to the Faire I want you all to meet me at the docks at sunset." She smiled at her kids, "Well? What are we waiting around here for? There's a Faire to get to!"

The children rushed the portal en masse thanking the now retreating guard a final time as they moved.

            The shift from the small grassy field to the dark forested pathway of the Fairgrounds was staggering for some. But as soon as the children heard the fireworks and the excited chatter they were off to check out the sights.

            Since most of the children were around the same age, they generally already had friends with whom they had grouped themselves with. That could not be said for Aulara who was one of the oldest and most stubborn of the children. But where she lacked friends due to her standoffish personality Koren lacked friends due to his arrogance.

            "Since you two couldn't find a partner with any of the other kids you'll have to go together." Shellene said while smiling at the grumbling teens.

            "I'd rather be sitting in the middle of Orgrimmar naked than play with her." Koren growled, clearly still annoyed about the argument the pair had been in the night prior. 

            "For once I agree with you, Matron this isn't fair!" Aulara exclaimed, swinging her arms in exasperation. 

            Shellene's normally bright cheerful eyes narrowed at the two before her, frowning at their complaints. "If that's how you feel then you two can go wait back in Goldshire for the rest of us."

            "What?!" The pair said in unison.

            "Or." The matron pointed at them, annoyance clear on her face, "you can get along for the day and have fun at the Faire. It's your choice."

            The two looked at each other, grumbled, then looked away quickly. "Fine. We'll get along..."

            "Good." She smiled once more, "Then get a long, day light is burning, I wouldn't want you to miss out on anything because of me." She waved as the pair ran down the road towards the Faire's entrance. As soon as they were out of sight Shellene sighed and shook her head before following after to check on the younger kids who, she was sure, were getting into trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new characters to note as of yet.


	3. Chapter 3

            Barely a half hour had passed since Aulara and Koren arrived at the Faire. Barely a half hour and they were already in disagreement.

            "I said I want to check out the whack-a-gnoll." Koren growled. 

            "And I said I want to go check out the tonks." Aulara replied. 

            The pair stared down each other, the night elf still having a height advantage over the human. Other Faire attendees giggled at the fight as the passed.

            The pair bickered for a short time more, before a burly Orc approached them, placing a large hand on each shoulder. He spoke quietly to them, clearly attempting to calm the youths before their tiff turned into something worse.

            "Alright alright." He said. "You know I was like you two when I was young, so let me give you some advice. Sometimes the best choice is to let the one you care about do what they want first and agree to proceed from there." He gave them an awkward grin. "You guys have to look out for each other."

            Koren scowled at the Orc as Aulara regarded his words. "We aren't a couple." He grumbled, earning an embarrassed laugh from the Orc. 

            "I understand what you mean." She paused a moment before she turned her attention to Koren, "Let's do what you want to do first then."

            "You weren't bothered by that?" He stared at her before sighing. "Fine lets go check out the tonks first. Jeez." Koren grumbled waving off the laughing Orc. 

            "We don't have to. It's alright." She mumbled, now realizing how the Orc had seen them as a young couple. She stepped away, heading toward the whack-a-gnoll pen, "besides its closer than the-" She was interrupted  as a blood elf walked right into her, knocking her over.

            The blood elf looked down, his short brown hair spiking back rebelliously, and frowned. "Watch where you're going low borne."

            The comment made Aulara bristle in rage, but before she could say anything a tall female blood elf called for the other, "Come along Kieran. You're brothers are waiting."

            "Coming mother." He called back. Glancing down he gave Aulara a strange smirk before commenting, "I know I haven't met many Night Elves but I had no idea that such ragged clothes were common." He barked a laugh at his horrendous joke and ran after his mother. 

            Aulara let out a quiet growl as the Orc and Koren rushed over to help her up.

            "Don't mind him." The Orc said, scanning the girl for injuries. Finding none but her pride and some parts of her skirt ripped, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Not all members of the Horde act like that. Most do, I can tell you, but not all."

            "I know that many Orcs and most of the Tauren are quite honorable. And I also know some of the hatred between those of my race and the Blood Elves." Aulara glaced down as she noticed to Orc fastening the cloak. " Thank you, but , sir, I can't take something like this."

            "I'm not taking no for an answer. Since it was a member of my own faction it's the least I can do. Besides I'm not about letting a young girl walk around in a ripped dress."

            Koren narrowed his eyes at the Orc, searching for some kind of insult, but found none.

            "Thank you." Aulara said, smiling. After a quick thought she reached out and placed her hand on the orcs forehead and then his heart murmuring a blessing she had seen other night elves do when visiting the cathedral. As she did so Her hand glowed silver slightly before fading. 

            The Orc saluted as soon as the elf pulled her hand back, "My name is Rokar Skullcrusher. If you ever have need of a strong axe or the voice of a shaman I can help." He then bowed and bid the pair farewell. 

            As soon as the Orc was lost in the crowd Koren huffed. "I don't trust them."

            "Them?"

            "The horde. That elf hits you and insults you and that orc is all 'mister chivalrous' and gives you his cloak?"Koren shook his head.

            "There are kindness in even members of the Horde, Koren. You know that as well as anyone else."

            "I know of Thrall being a good Orc, and that the Tauren are a good people. But some of my relatives were killed by orcs, I don't know if they're so trustworthy." He sighed, glancing up to watch the fireworks that flew by. 

            "And both of our families were killed by a human who had betrayed his own. Does that make all humans bad?" Aulara looked at him seriously. She clutched the cloak, the dark fabric well worn and soft but still quite durable. 

            "That's different." He glared at her, quieting himself. 

            "Is it really? The queen of my people and her trusted betrayed my ancestors and in mistrust those survivors that served her, even against their will, were banished. Many of those eventually became the blood elves, who are, as you know, recent members of the horde." She raised an eyebrow at her friend as she spoke. "That mistrust of our own kind brought about an enemy years later. Similar occurred with Arthas."

            Koren grumbled, "I know. I get it. Stop pestering me. Don't judge them all on a few right?"

            Aulara smiled at him, thankful that he understood what she was trying to say. 

            "Fine. See? I know what you want me to understand." He glanced up at where the sun was now. "Now I think I speak for both of us when I say let's get to those games!"

She laughed as He grabbed her hand, dragging her off to the nearest game, her gifted cloak fluttering behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character:  
> Rokar Skullcrusher - Orc Shaman (~56)


	4. Chapter 4

            "Name?"

            "Aulara Stormdawn."

            "Age?"

            "18."

            "And race is night elf?"

            "Yes."

            "Class?"

            "Priestess."

            "Good good. Weapon of choice?"

            "Staff."

            "Alright." The speaker paused a moment, jotting something down on the paper in front of them. "Congratulations you are now an adventurer."

            Aulara looked at the interviewer in surprise. "That's it?"

            "Yes. You'll be filed as an adventurer and will be slotted to receive certain quests based on class and history." They gave the elf an awkward half smile, "It's easy to become an adventurer but it isn't easy to _be_ one. I do hope you're prepared."

            "O-of course! I've been preparing for this day for years. I was just." She paused. "Surprised I guess. My parents made it sound like such an accomplishment to be given the title and yet it's so easy to get."

            "Ah, so your parents were adventurers. That explains why you'd want to be one. You're saying it's easy now, but after a few quests you may rethink that statement. Now then, off with you."

            Aulara nodded, exiting the small room. The white walls of the hall were smooth and calming, and yet strong as well. Running a hand softly on the stone as she walked, Aulara strode towards the throne room to observe the people wishing to speak with Prince Anduin. When she reached the large circular room she paused in the doorway, fixing her cloak before joining the throngs of people waiting on the far side of the room.

            The young prince stood tall yet shakily before his people as they spoke, sparing a glance at either Lord Bolvar Fordragon or Lady Katrana Prestor when a question he didn't know much of was asked. The glances were met with a smile and a polite answer in most cases, although the Lady Prestor would let a scowl show once or twice.

            Aulara wasn't sure what it was about that woman, but she didn't trust her or her sugared words much.

            Shaking her head, Aulara continued towards the crowd, silently slipping in amongst them when she arrived. She weaved her way through and eventually the human tide ended and she was greeted by blinding sunlight and birds chirping happily.

            A sudden blast of wind caught the night elf by surprise, causing her cloak to snap in the wind and her long braid to fly free of its confines. Seeing no way to stop it she decided to enjoy the breeze for a moment before hurrying down the steps of the castle that lead to the canals. 

Her shoes clicked quietly on the stone as Aulara headed home to the orphanage. Her thoughts going to the argument that she and the matron had gotten into almost a year prior.

            Horns blared in the distance, likely near the front gates. But lost in thought, she paid them no mind, the arrivals and departures of the nearby rulers a fairly common occurrence of late.

            But As Aulara made her way across the bridge leading to the trade district the sounds of confusion and excitement greeted her. Curiosity piqued, she decided to detour to see what was going on.

            In the center of the district a crowd was gathered, most had looks of concern on their faces. Most of the people present were human, so her superior height allowed her to see much easier.

            It was a small group, the company only being about four people, all mounted. But Aulara was unimpressed by most of them, although she immediately focused on the lone female of the group. The fact that there was a Blood Elf accompanying them surprised her, but what surprised her more was that the woman was astride a Druid.

            The group was ushered through the districts to the castle, and with their departure the crowds also dissipated. Aulara huffed in annoyance, thinking back to the Blood Elf from the Faire a year back. She glared distrustfully at where the group had gone before turning and continuing her trip home. 

            It didn't take long before she arrived at the building. It was a beautiful day so all the younger children were out running around enjoying the weather while the matron watched them lovingly. 

            "I'm back!" Aulara announced cheerfully as she approached. 

            "How'd it go? Did you pass?" The children swarmed their eldest sibling, pestering her with questions as she laughed lightly at them. 

            "Well?" Shellene asked. 

            Aulara grinned proudly. "I'm officially an adventurer."

            Cheers arose from the children as they celebrated her success. 

            "Well done Lara." Shellene smiled proudly at her. Her voice wavered slightly as concern filled her, but she quickly cleared her throat and gave the night elf a pat on the shoulder. "Your parents would be proud of you."

            "Thank you." She smiled at the matron. "Where is Koren? I would've thought he'd be here today."

            "He started the next part of his training today."

            "That was today?" Aulara sighed quietly. "I forgot, I'm so sorry."

            "Don't be." A voice spoke from behind them. 

            Aulara turned to look, a wide grin playing across her face. "Koren! Welcome back!"

            "I'm home." He smiled back at her. 

            "How did it go?" She asked excitedly. Koren had spent the better half of the past year with his nose in various books and in training. While he still slept at home in the orphanage, the boy was rarely around as his paladin training began to show progress.

            He grinned proudly, patting a short sword that was strapped to his hip. "I'm officially allowed to carry one of these now." He looked up at the taller girl, the light armor he wore made him appear more imposing than the year prior, as well as the extra height that he had gained in that time, "And what about you? How's it being an adventurer now?"

            Aulara laughed, "I just got back from signing up, I haven't even done my first quest yet."

            The boy laughed, before an approaching soldier caught his attention. The man jogged up to the group, his face stern from years at his post.

            He turned his attention to the Night Elf after saluting towards Koren. "I come with a message for the young priestess." He handed Aulara a letter before saluting and making his way out of the cathedral district.

            "What is that?" A few of the younger kids began asking. "What what?" A small hand attempted to reach up and snatch the paper out of Aulara's hand, but the child couldn't reach it.

            Aulara opened the folded page, her eyes scanning over the words on the paper. Koren leaned over and read what he could as well.

            "It looks like I have my first quest after all. I have been called to Northshire to assist in the kobold problem and heal any injured that are in the area." Aulara looked at the shorter man, excitement plain on her face. She gripped the page tightly, "My first quest! I didn't think I'd get one so soon!" She looked over at the matron, grinning happily, "I'll head out right away, and I'll help all I can."

            "I'll go with you." Koren said, smiling at his friend, "I was asked to deliver a letter to the church." He shrugged, "I had planned to go tomorrow, but if you're heading there anyway, I'll go now."

            Aulara looked at him, barely containing her excitement. As soon as he finished speaking she pulled him into a tight hug, nearly squealing in joy. "Let's go now!" She said, releasing the boy.

            "I need to swing by the castle to get the letter first." He laughed as a disappointed look crossed her face, "And then we'll head out right away."

            Aulara cheered before bolting into the orphanage and retrieving her staff and a few belongings. Her supplies packed, she raced outside and started off towards the castle shouting her farewells back to the waving children as Koren rushed to catch up with her.

            "I know you're excited, but I didn't think you'd be _this_ excited to get your first quest."

            "Of course I am, I mean I just applied an hour ago." She twirled around, the skirt of her dress and the cloak fluffing out around her. "And it's a beautiful day on top of it! A perfect way to start my life as an adventurer!" She stopped spinning and grinned down at Koren, who shook his head, laughing at her chatter.

            In the past year, the pair had grown close, their near constant bickering dying down to a rare occurrence. While the fact that the pair had been quite busy of late likely helped, they had somehow reached an understanding and began to support each other's choices, at least for the most part.

            He looked at the girl who was now humming happily, "So you're going to wear that cloak everywhere now?"

            Aulara looked at him, reaching up to touch the clip that held the cloak in place. The clasp had the mark of the horde engraved on it, a mark that was pointed out many times after she had been gifted the clothing. When the pair had reconvened with the rest of the children after the faire a year back, Shellene was both surprised and upset at what had happened to one of her children. But even though she was clearly grateful for Rokar's help and gift, she urged Aulara to not wear the cloak. While Aulara clearly didn't want to follow that order, she eventually did as told.

            But now she decided that she was free to wear it as often as she wanted. "Of course!" She smiled at him.

            Koren shook his head, "I mean it doesn't even match your robes."

            "So what." Aulara said, annoyance clear in her voice. "I like this cloak, and it was a gift to me, so I'll wear it all I want."

            "Still." Koren huffed, turning his attention to the castle they were approaching. A crowd of people stood around it, chattering amongst themselves in what sounded like confusion and fear.

            The pair picked up their pace, wending their way through the human tide, and made their way to the front where equally confused guards attempted to calm to crowd. Rushing up to them, Aulara tried looking past as Koren spoke with one of them.

            "What's going on?" He asked, keeping his voice calm in controlled. He was worried, since the last time he had seen this many people riled up was when the Defias were first founded years ago.

            "I'm not sure really," The guard answered, recognizing Koren as a paladin, something that the man clearly was grateful to see at the moment. "A group of people rushed in accusing the Lady Prestor of... something outrageous, before a fight broke out. We rushed the citizens who were in the castle out before something magicy could happen, I mean there's a Blood Elf in there, that can't be good." The guard shook his head, muttering something about the Horde under his breath.

            Aulara turned her attention to the guard, "A Blood Elf? Was she with a Druid?" The guard nodded. Koren gave her a questioning look, "I saw that group come in when I was heading back to the orphanage. I should've said something."

            "She's his majesty's guest, since she arrived with him after all."

            "The king? I didn't know he was out." Koren tried looking past the guards.

            "Neither did we, but it only got more confusing from there." Another of the guards answered, shaking her head, "I don't even know what to make of it anymore."

            "Can we pass? Check out what's happening in there?" Aulara asked, "I'm a priestess and he's a paladin, we might be able to help, with," She waved her hand trying to figure everything out, "whatever is going on in there."

            The guard in front of them stepped to the side, "Please do, but be careful, I heard something that sounded like the roars of a dragon."

            Aulara thanked them as the pair rushed in. Making their way down the stone hall to the throne room, they found it to be in complete disarray. Aside from a plethora of damage around the room, the corpses of dragon like beasts lay around the room. The king was shouting something at the king, and. Aulara paused, watching the two men for a moment before leaning over to Koren.

            "Why are there two of the king?" She whispered.

            Koren looked at her in confusion, before he, too, noticed the strange occurrence. "Well this has to be the topper for the day." He laughed lightly before a groan caught the pair's attention and they set off to help how they could.

            While Koren couldn't heal, he was still skilled at treating wounds and helping with moving the injured. Aulara on the other hand had none of the brute strength he had, but had the delicate touch and the assistance of Elune to help her heal the many wounded. As she made her way from one injured to the next, she heard various bits of the conversation that was going on around them. The one king was angry at the other, the one the druid and blood elf were calling 'Lo'gosh', and they were both upset about the Lady Prestor, who Aulara noticed was no longer present.

            She approached a guard with a vicious cut across his midsection, the armor cleanly cut through. She lightly touched near the wound, praying to her goddess for assistance. Her hand glowed slightly, a silver light coating the wound. The guard watched her, awe on his face, as the wound closed, leaving a deep scar. Aulara pulled her hand back, wiping her cheek as sweat slid down from her efforts.

            "Thank you, priestess." The guard said, touching the area carefully. It was still sore, but it was no longer bleeding, something he was extremely grateful for.

            "Do you know what happened?" Aulara asked the guard, sitting down for a moment to rest. She could feel the fatigue starting already and silently cursed spending so much energy on practicing spells earlier.

            "Somewhat." The guard answered, rubbing his chin in thought, "The group came in after most of the petitioners and the prince had left, thankfully. They approached Lady Prestor, revealing her to be a dragon." He paused, "Onyxia was her name I believe. And she called in the prince." She shook his head, "The rest is. I'm no expert on magic miss, so I must say I'm completely lost on what exactly happened, but she, and they, claim that both of those men are his majesty." The guard trailed off a bit at the end, whether in disbelief or confusion, Aulara couldn't say, "and then she took the prince and left."

            Aulara looked over to the bickering group, and then at Koren, before returning her attention to the guard. "Thank you, I'll do what I can to help." She smiled at him as she stood up and gave him a blessing before going back to helping the rest of the injured.


	5. Chapter 5

            Aulara yawned sleepily as she looked out the window. The sun was just rising, and she was still hard at work. It had been a few weeks since the fiasco in Stormwind, and she was currently assisting with healing and minor repairs in Northshire.

            Like her, Koren was also in the small town, helping how could. But unlike the paladin, Aulara had been up overnight tending to the injured. The injured who appeared to double with each passing day.

            She shook her head as she wiped the blood from her hands with a nearby towel and stood up. She exited the room that was being used for those with more major injuries, and stretched. Aulara had been bent over one poor soldier, cleaning and patching up a particularly nasty gash across his midsection. An infection had begun to take hold, but with the priestesses detailed cleaning and the grace of Elune, the wound had closed enough that the soldier would have no worries about anything aside from scarring.

            Aulara strode out of the church, taking a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. While she was proud of being able to help, she did always look forward to the time she could take in the scenery. Although in the case of Northshire, that meant grapes as far as the eye could see and a group of new recruits preparing to make another attempt at removing the Defias who lingered in the fields.

            The Night Elf watched the recruits train for a short time before making her way around to the back of the church where the other adventurers who had been tasked with helping were located. Many were still asleep, the day before having been quite busy for many of them, but the few who were already awake were preparing for the day. Some inspected their weapons and armor for damage before donning the equipment, while others prepared something to eat.

            Aulara spyed a familiar head of brown hair and went to sit next to them. She touched Koren's shoulder gently before seating herself, smiling softly at him as he attempted to buff a scratch out of his chestplate.

            "Not too much longer until we go back to Stormwind." She said, looking at the other people around them. Like much of Stormwind, those present were mostly human, with the occasional Night Elf and Dwarf or Gnome mixed in here and there.

            Koren stopped his work and looked at her, concern on his face, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

            Aulara shook her head, "The soldiers I was taking care of were pretty badly injured."

            "You have to take care of yourself too. If you get sick because of them..." He grimaced.

            She put her hand on his arm, "I'll be fine, don't worry. We will only be here for a few more days before we return, so I want to make sure I do all I can for them."

            Koren sighed, "Just as long as you take breaks. Your healing isn't all Elune's power, it uses a lot of strength to do everything you do." He paused, shaking his head, "Just don't overdo it."

            "I promise I'll take a break and get some sleep as long as you promise not to just rush in like you did the other day." She stared at him, her brows knitting together in annoyance, "If you get hurt that much again." She stopped, looking away from him. "Just don't do that again, I didn't think even Elune would've been able to save you."

            "And if you have to go back to Stormwind without me alive and well Shellene will kill you." He laughed, pulling her into a side hug, "The same goes for you. If something happened, well let's just say that I'm sure the Matron won't be happy with just saying 'I told you so' and I doubt I'll be able to go back." He placed his chin on her head, taking advantage of them being close to the same height while sitting. "We're family, even if we fight all the time, we have to take care of each other. Right?"

            "Yeah." She smiled at his words, "We're family." She yawned, "And I think I'll catch a nap before I get back to work, there's some new healers joining us today, so it should be a smoother day. Besides I heard the Defias are harder and harder to find as of late." She pushed herself up while she spoke.

            "So I've been hearing." Koren stood up as well, "But at the same time the wolves haven't been looking to healthy recently. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what might happen to this place after we leave."

            "We don't have to leave forever Koren." She yawned a third time, "But I think I really need that nap now." She smiled before turning away from Koren, waving farewell to him before returning to the church, and heading to the room where she and the other healers are allowed to sleep.

            She found her bed and settled down, smiling at the thought of how concerned Koren was for her. They hadn't argued in quite some time, so she was happy to think that their relationship was at a point where they could say they were friends, rather than something like siblings.

            Aulara closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep, happy for what she's been able to accomplish in the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the current cast:  
> Aulara Stormdawn - Night elf (Holy) Priest (18)  
> Koren Haven - Human (Protection) Paladin (18)


	6. Chapter 6

            It had only been about four days later when Aulara had been told that she had done a wonderful job and had been sent home. With her mission completed, both she and Koren returned to Stormwind to report in.

            Two weeks had passed since they were in Stormwind last, two weeks since they had seen anyone from the orphanage. Even though they didn't say it, both were beyond excited to see their home again.

            After the pair had reported in to those required, they headed back to the Cathedral District, chatting happily. Aulara had left Northshire as she arrived, uninjured and full of excitement about being an adventurer. Koren on the other hand left bearing a few new scars, including one across his left cheek. It was only a few hours after he and Aulara had had their 'please don't do something stupid' conversation that the paladin had gone with a few adventurers into the vineyard to attempt to root out any Defias they could find.

            At first they couldn't find anything, but after a good hour looking, one particularly sneaky rogue managed to slip in among the team and take out about a half of them before Koren and those remaining confronted the Defias and managed to cut them down.

            Even though they managed to defeat the lone rogue, they still took heavy injuries, and were forced to retreat to recover and plan their next move. Koren's injury wasn't the worst in the group, but even still it was a deep slash that covered from his jawbone to his nose.

            Aulara had been the one to heal his team, and while she had managed to completely close all the wounds of the six survivors, scarring was inevitable. She urged the most injured of the team to rest a day or two before returning to the fight, but even still the entirety of the team had gone back out a few hours later. A laugh was had as the team returned a few hours after that, even more bruised and bloodied than before.

            "It's hard to believe that that's over already." Koren sighed, rubbing the scar on his cheek in thought.

            "I told you to be more careful," Aulara huffed, "The wound would've healed better if you had rested as I instructed."

            "You know I never listen!" Koren laughed in reply, earning another huff of annoyance from his friend. "Sorry, but I couldn't be the only one to stay behind."

            "No, you shouldn't've. They should've all stayed and rested. I hope they're all as happy with their battle wounds as you seem to be." She shook her head, "I on the other hand don't even want to hear what the Matron is going to say when she sees you all battered up."

            Koren blanched at the thought, "I didn't think of that. Light preserve me." He shook his head, laughing slightly.

            Both laughed at the thought of the Matron reprimanding them when both were much taller than the woman. So caught up in that image, they hadn't realized that they had arrived in the Cathedral district until the excited screams of a dozen children preluded the stampede of small bodies that raced to the pair.

            "Welcome home!!" The swarm all cried in unison. Anything they may have say individually was drowned out by two or more of them shouting over the rest. The cries of greetings died down almost immediately as a sharp shout caused them to turn as one to face the Matron as she approached the pair. Her face was stern, but her eyes were warm.

            "Welcome home you two." She said, "Forgive their excitement, they missed you both greatly and-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the pair.

            "Light have mercy." Koren muttered as he realized what caused her to stop.

            "Koren." Shellene said, her voice having lost some of the warmth. It was still there, but it was coated in a tone of concern. She reached over to touch the scar on his face. "What did you get yourself into? Both of you?"

            "It's nothing Matron, just a scratch." Koren answered, he was nervous that she may try to keep him from continuing his training or worse. Although he wasn't entirely sure what worse could be just yet. "I was attacked by some Defias while in Northshire. It'll heal just fine."

            "Defias?!" Now Shellene was livid. "You were fighting Defias? You disappear for two weeks to get roughed up by Defias? For what?"

            "We were helping the people in Northshire." Aulara interjected. "I was sent there for two weeks for my mission to heal the injured that were fighting the Defias that were hiding in the vineyard."

            "And I decided to stay and help out as well after delivering the letter I was asked to." Koren finished.

            Shellene shook her head, sighing heavily. She knew what was done was done, and was sure that the pair was looking forward to being home after so long. "Come on you two. Let's go home." She gave them a proud smile, deciding to keep from reprimanding them for the time being. The other children would enjoy the stories of Northshire, and she also wanted to hear what they had accomplished.

            The pair nodded, "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current cast:  
> Aulara Stormdawn - Night elf (Holy) Priest (18)  
> Koren Haven - Human (Protection) Paladin (18)


	7. Chapter 7

            A few missions here and there over the course of a year and a half. Accompany a caravan, protect someone from an assassin, collect some kind of item. All simple tasks, nothing nearly as exciting as Onyxia's reveal. Aulara sighed, smiling at the people around her as she sat atop a great stallion. But now she had a real mission.

            She, like everyone around her, waited patiently as the mages worked hard to reopen the great portal in the Blasted Lands. Aulara had read about how this place used to be a swamp called the Black Morass years ago when the orcs first arrived. Before the orcs, before the undead, when demons were but a tale to scare children. And now they were reopening the portal to fight those very demons. The great gates stood ominously in the distance, the space where red rock should have been visible in the middle was shadowed and began to glow an eerie green.

            Aulara was only about seven years old when the gates were closed, and now to see them being opened again was an exciting moment. On the other side of the portal that was slowly materializing was another world, another planet entirely.

            The stories of Alleria and Turalyon and even Khadgar were well known to her, the idea of a High Elf helping to stop the Horde from taking over the world was an amazing concept for the Night Elf. And to go as far as to fall in love with the human she fought side by side with. And to think that those three managed to destroy the previous portal, knowing that if they did they'd never go home again. Aulara smiled at the idea that she might meet these legendary people one day.

            Glancing to the side, Aulara spied Koren grinning excitedly. The scar on his face stood out well on his tanned skin, and Aulara couldn't help but laugh at how his blue eye practically sparkled in joy as the energies in the portal began to swirl and merge together. Clearly hearing her laugh, Koren shot the Night Elf a look that was a mix of annoyance and jubilation. Certainly a hard mix to pull off, but he somehow managed it.

            She nodded toward the portal, gripping the reigns of her mount with one hand, and the dark cloak she still wore with the other. She had only been an adventurer for almost two years now, and in that time she had experienced so much and yet so little at the same time. But now, Aulara could only look toward the portal as an exciting change that she desperately desired.

            Around her, both Horde and Alliance were poised, ready to charge. Some were mounted, as she was, while others were on foot. A few mages caught her eye, their colourful flowing robes sparkling even in the dust. Warriors covered in armor stood, weapons ready, in small squads. Some had bulky shoulder pads, and heavily detailed chest guards, while others appears to have small bits of armor covering only the most vital areas with the rest of the body exposed. Those armed as such were almost entirely women, and Aulara couldn't help but shake her head at what she viewed as completely useless armor. She returned her attention to Koren who was now speaking with an Orc.

            The discussion was clearly light-hearted as both began laughing at a joke one of them told. Koren glanced in Aulara's direction, waving her over to them when he noticed her watching. Nodding, she urged her mount in their direction, being careful not to run into anyone. When she arrived, she dismounted, holding onto the reigns as she greeted the pair.

            "Lara, I can't believe that I found anyone I knew here, but somehow." He laughed, patting the orc on the shoulder.

            "It's been a long time, miss elf." The orc grinned proudly, "I see you've taken care of my cloak for me."

            Aulara looked at the orc in confusion, recognizing his face for the most part, but it had been over two years since she had seen him last. Finally recalling his name, she smiled warmly at him, curtsying as best she could, while keeping a firm grip on the reigns of her mount. "Rokar. It's an honor to see you again. How have you been?"

            "Quite well." He answered laughing, "I had no idea the two kids I met at the faire years back would end up being adventurers. Funny how this world works."

            "Lara had been wanting to be one for a while, but hadn't finished her training yet." Koren replied, "I'm just doing what I can to make sure my sister doesn't get herself killed in some corner of the world." He laughed, looking at the portal. The space was glowing more and more, and clearly close to being complete. "I sure wasn't expecting to go to another world though."

            Rokar looked at the gateway as well, "It's been years since I've seen the Dark Portal. To think I'll be going home after so long."

            "Do you have family waiting for you?" Aulara asked. She hadn't thought much on it before, but for many of the older orcs, this wasn't a way into another world, but rather a way home. A home that many haven't seen in decades.

            "I'm not sure." He answered, shrugging, "I had a mate and two young ones before I came to Azeroth. But I haven't been back since then. Truthfully, I hope so, I miss them."

            "They're likely strong fighters who will come and help us fight the demons back, Rokar." Another orc announced as they approached. "As is my mate."

            "Sen." Rokar addressed the orc. She wore form fitting armor, and carried a clearly heavy crossbow.

            "I didn't expect you to be chatting with Alliance kids when I noticed you had left our group." Sen glared at the pair. She seemed to notice the cloak, and she frowned before returning her attention to Rokar.

            "I met these two a few years back at the Darkmoon Faire. I was surprised when Koren spotted me, and was pleased to see both of them remembered an old orc like me." Rokar patted Koren on the back, earning a scowl from the other orc.

            Before the group could continue their conversation, a cheer went up around them as the swirling energies of the portal revealed an unfamiliar landscape to most of those present. The red stone of the other world matched that of the Blasted Lands, but aside from that all similarities ended.

            A second cheer erupted and those closest to the portal began to charge in, weapons drawn. Aulara looked on in wonder as she hopped back onto her mount and her three companions drew their weapons.

            Before the group could take a step forward cries of alarm rose up over the cheers. Aulara squinted her eyes, trying to see what would cause the reaction.

            "Demons." Rokar growled, he had a heavy mace in hand. Glancing over to Sen, the orcs nodded to each other before starting off towards the front lines, Aualra and Koren hot on their heels.

            "Lara, stay back and support us. And Sen was it? Please protect her as best you can." Koren shouted over the din of battle.

            The front lines had already clashed with the charging demons, and was currently at a standstill. Aulara could see demons fall to both Alliance and Horde attacks, but the reverse was also true.  
            "I will not be ordered around by an Alliance dog, human," Sen growled, "If you want your girl protected so bad you do it yourself." She attempted to muscle through the crowd. The tide of bodies attempting to get to the front lines was disorderly at best, many hadn't expected the demons to meet them so eagerly.

            "I don't need anyone's protection," Aulara glared at Koren. She then sighed, closed her eyes and placed a hand over his heart. "May the mother moon guide us and protect us all in this battle."

            Koren nodded, he clearly wanted to say something more to Aulara, but he wasn't much help in the back lines. "Light save us." As he said this he forced his way through the lines.

            Rokar, saluted the pair of women, "May the ancestors guide us in this battle." He then rushed after Koren, using the path the paladin had created to quickly catch up. Aulara could see him speak to her brother, but she couldn't hear it over the shouts of those around her.

            Sen sighed in annoyance, before glancing around quickly. "I need to get somewhere higher up." She muttered. A hand near her face caused her to stop her search momentarily. Furrowing her brow, she glared up at the night elf. "What?"

            "Get on. It would be faster to get to a hill or cliff on horseback." Aulara gave the orc a half smile.

            "You have got to be kidding me." Sen growled, batting the offered limb away.

            The force around them began to shift, the front lines being pushed back slightly. Aulara grit her teeth as her horse began to shy from the people around her. What she assumed was a curse in orcish came from Sen who was forced this way and that from the tide of people.

            "Fine," Sen growled, shoving a human and troll away from her. She rushed through the crowd back to Aulara's horse, nearly kicking a gnome or two in the process. Grabbing hold of the reigns, Sen lept up onto the horse, snapping the leather sharply and giving a shout. Aulara glanced behind her at the larger woman, who only sneered in annoyance at the look, "I'll keep you safe, but I'm in charge and you will do what I say."

            "Thank you." Aulara said, smiling awkwardly at the orc. She was grateful for the support, but didn't want the protection especially from someone who clearly didn't want anything to do with her or her people.

            "I'm only doing this since you're a friend of Rokar." Sen grumbled, steering their mount through the throngs. "I owe him a few favors, and this will count as one of them."

            Aulara nodded, sighing quietly as she was led away from the fighting and up a small hill. Although they weren't too far from the main force, the change in height allowed the priestess to be able to see nearly all those fighting. A cry of pain in a strange crackly voice also made her realize she could also hear nearly everything as well.

            "This will do." Sen said, already loading her crossbow, "Will you be able to do anything back this far?" The orc didn't sound too concerned whether or not Aulara would be able to do anything.

            "I'm not sure. I tend to heal people by touching their wounds. I can try to fight from back here, but..." Aulara glanced at the orc as she took aim and already fired off a few shots.

            Sen shrugged, "Do what you can elfie. I'll keep you from dying in the mean time."

            Aulara huffed in annoyance at the nickname, but didn't say anything. Closing her eyes she knelt down and focused her attention on the front lines. They were far away, but she didn't think they were too far. Yet anyway. The demons had begun to give ground, as the Horde and Alliance forced them back toward the portal. Focusing on the forefront of the defenders, Aulara murmured a prayer, reaching out to those who were under the heaviest blows. A soft glow covered those she focused on, and they began to feel some of their injuries begin to close. A cry of rage rose up among the demons as they were pushed back further.

            The rhythmic sound of the crossbow firing off bolt after bolt into the enemy helped Aulara focus. Seeing that those she had focused on initially no longer required her help, she sought to spread her focus further. She kept her eyes closed and pushed herself to her limits, keeping herself tied down by the sound of her companion. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she strained herself to her limits, spreading the healing magic to any who weren't beyond help. Cries of pain from both sides assaulted her ears, and Aulara had to grit her teeth to push the sound back. There were many who were terribly wounded, and once she thought that Koren had been one of them.

            Her magic had touched a human near the front who's spirit had felt so very similar to Koren's that Aulara had thought that he had already reached the front. But after healing his wounds and a few of those nearby, she discovered that it wasn't her brother as she had initially thought. She attempted to touch the man's soul once more to see who he may be, but a sharp pain in her arm caused Aulara's focus to return to her own body suddenly.

            "Shit." Sen growled, whirling her attention to the night elf just as Aulara toppled from her mount. "Elfie, you still with me?" the orc asked, her voice only faintly tinted with concern. Hearing only a groan in reply, Sen cursed and rushed to the injured priestess' side.

            Blood pooled under the injured arm, which Aulara had unluckly landed on when she fell. The night elf had her eye slammed shut, tears escaping them as she groaned in agony, gripping the injured appendage. Sen rolled the injured girl over, inspecting the wound carefully. Black shards stuck out of the wound, they seemed to glow a sickly green as they sat embedded in the wounded arm. Even though the shards should have kept the wound from bleeding out much, the red liquid still flowed free through the strange object.

            "Elfie. Aulara, can you hear me?" Sen ask, prying the elf's hand away from the wound. The victim nodded slightly in confirmation, flinching as the orc roughly pulled her hand away a second time. Noting the soft glow emenating from the priestess' hand, Sen growled, "Stop trying to heal it, it won't work while those shards are there."

            Aulara whimpered in reply, and laid her hand on her stomach. She had never been in so much pain before, she could hardly focus, and now this orc was telling her to stop trying to heal the wound. Aulara wondered if the orc had any clue how difficult it was for her to focus enough to even attempt to heal the wound. She then realized what Sen had said.

            Sen growled again as the night elf reached to her arm once more. The hand wasn't glowing this time, but even so, the orc grabbed her by the wrist roughly. "Didn't you hear what I said? It won't do anything!"

            Aulara cried out in renewed pain as the shard pulsated, the sickly glow strengthening. As the pain subsided slightly, Aulara whimpered once more. She tried to force her hand to the wound, but the orc refused to budge.

            Sen cursed again, she was no healer, and had no clue what to do in this situation. She could shoot her, put her out of her misery, but what would Rokar say when he found out. And Sen was sure that even if her friend would be upset, nothing would match the fury of the paladin that had accompanied her.

            "I think she wants you to remove those shards." A voice spoke behind them. Sen spun around to look at the newcomer, pointing her crossbow at the stranger and baring her teeth at him angrily.

            The newcomer put his hands up in surrender, although the way he looked down at the orc with one eyebrow cocked in a look that was clearly a mix of annoyance and a barely held back sarcastic remark, made Sen nearly shoot him even after she recognized him as an ally. Putting the crossbow down, the orc turned her attention back to the stricken elf. "I'm not stupid." She growled at the blood elf. "These are jam packed with fel energy though. I doubt I can-"

            The elf crouched down next to the pair, batting Aulara's hand away from the wound. He inspected the placement of the shards before removing his glove, "Then it's a good thing that my kind are so accustomed to Fel magic." He grinned and closed his fingers around the largest shard.

            Aulara flinched, attempting to pull her arm away as pain shot through the limb. Sen held her down as the blood elf plucked the shards from injury, his green eyes glowing bright as he absorbed the energy each shard contained.

            After he removed the last piece, he fell back, sitting on the hard ground and letting out a sigh. "There." He stated before standing up and dusting off his pants. Putting on his gloves he turned to watch Aulara finally sit up. Her face was still scrunched in obvious pain, but at least she appeared to be able to manage it at this point. Her hand was covered in a light silver glow as she healed the wound, flinching in pain every so often.

            She sighed as the last bits of the wound faded from her arm, the flesh molding back to the way it was previous to the attack. "Thank you." She said softly as she wiped the sweat that covered her face.

            "Kieran." Sen said, her voice held a tone of warning as she scooted to stand in front of Aulara protectively. While she didn't personally care for the elf, she was determined to keep her promise to Rokar, even if that meant she fight a member of her own faction.

            Kieran huffed in annoyance at the aggressive stance the orc had taken once more. Glancing down at Aulara, he narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel and stomping away towards the path down. Pausing a moment he looked back to Sen. "I could care less whether you decide to fight alongside an Alliance or not." He shook his head, "Although I must say I'm surprised, I've known you for a while and you've never helped anyone outside of the Horde before. What makes this one so special?"

            "Rokar asked me to help her."

            "Ah." The blood elf laughed at that reply, "That makes sense. He never did like fighting."

            Aulara watched the pair speak. They had been speaking in common until the blood elf, Kieran, had noticed her listening. When he had realized that she was, he switched to speaking in orcish, giving the night elf a triumphant smirk that just screamed 'so there'.

            Shaking her head, Aulara brushed her braid back over her shoulder and pushed herself to her feet. The pain was still there, but it was receding now, thanks to both the blood elf's assistance and Elune's touch. The pair were still speaking, although if Sen's tone was any sign, they were actually arguing now. As she watched the pair, she checked each for any injuries. Sen was unharmed, something Aulara was glad for. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially if they were helping her.

            Having found Sen in peak condition, Aulara looked over Kieran too. He stood further away and was covered in thick leather armor. His elbows were exposed, as were three fingers on each hand, the tan skin standing out against the dark leathers. He wore no helm, and even his shoulderpads were small and simple compared to Sen's. His eyes still glowed brightly, as the Fel energies he absorbed still were working through his system, every now and then the green was covered by the long bangs that moved into his face when he shook his head, the brown hair covering the glow temporarily before he forced them back in place.

            He had minor wounds at worst on the exposed parts of his arms, but there was a particularly vicious gash on his right arm. It was still fresh, even though the bleeding had stopped before he arrived to save the day. Aulara made her way over to the blood elf, praying to Elune and placing her hand on the wound.

            "What are you doing?" Kieran asked in annoyance. He tried to pull his arm away from the night elf, but Aulara had grabbed him with her other hand and held him still as she healed his wound. A warmth spread through Kieran's body, one that felt good, familiar even. Not that he'd admit it to the priestess.

            The wound stitched itself closed, and as soon as it was healed, Aulara pulled back, smiling softly up at the taller elf.

            Kieran pulled his arm close to his chest, touching at the space where the gash had been. He narrowed his eyes at the girl before muttering, "Thanks."

            Sen couldn't help but smile at the pair, taking joy in how uncomfortable Kieran was around Aulara. He clearly wanted nothing to do with the girl, but the night elf wouldn't be put off so easily.

            Kieran huffed in annoyance when he saw Sen grinning at them, "What?"

            "Nothing."

            "You look like a fool, grinning over there like you're so proud."

            "I'm not. I just think I see why Rokar likes this girl so much."

            Aulara looked at the two as they spoke. Kieran huffed once more before a cheer erupted from down below.

            "Looks like they pushed the demons back while we were distracted." Kieran said.

            "Then let's go," Sen turned to the horse who still stood waiting for Aulara.

            She helped the exhausted night elf into the saddle before settling behind her, reigns in hand. Kieran whistled and a large grey wolf rushed to his side. Where the creature had been hiding until now, Aulara had no clue, but it looked up lovingly to the blood elf, her tail wagging in joy. Kieran scratched the top of the wolf's head before mounting and urging the wolf to the front lines, Sen following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current cast:  
> Aulara Stormdawn - Night elf (Holy) Priest (19)  
> Koren Haven - Human (Protection) Paladin (19)  
> Rokar Skullcrusher - Orc (Enhancement) Shaman (58)  
> Sen - Orc (Marksman) Hunter (~43)  
> Kieran Grimmarrow - Blood Elf (Beast Master) Hunter (25)

**Author's Note:**

> Current cast:  
> Aulara Stormdawn - Night elf orphan (17)  
> Koren Haven - Human orphan (17)  
> Shellene - overworked matron in the stormwind cathedral district


End file.
